Harmony
by XxLucyHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Harmony is the second most popular group in L.A so to get to first they will first have to find a new recruit. When they stumble upon the perfect candidate they think everything will go smoothly. Will this person join Harmony, not even show up for the audition or get snapped up by their rival band. Once you hear her sing you will want her talent, but will she even want to join?
1. The Group

Harmony

**Hello Mina, **

**This is my new story it is going to be a fun enjoyable with some romance you choice. Review if you want thanks.**

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS AN NON FOR PROFIT FANFICTION.**

**Nobodies P.O.V **

"Good job" the voice of their manager Mirajane yelled to the four girls with a smile before disappearing out of the room.

The four girl sat at their makeup tables in the room behind the bar. They just preformed at F.T a famous bar in L.A. F.T Stands for Fairy Tail an it is the most popular bar and their home. The girl with red hair taking her hair out is Erza Scarlet the oldest of the group and the strongest. Next to her is a short blunet Levy McGarden, she is the brain of the group. Behind her is another blunet though her hair was much longer she is Juvia Lockser, known as the investigator. At the door talking to her sister and manager with short white hair is Lissana Stratus. They are four best friends that are also know as Harmony.

"We need to discuss our group" Erza started.

"Juvia agrees" Juvia agreed

"We have four members and we all harmonize well which is why where called harmony, but we need a stronger voice. None of us have the capacity to belt out loud and strong notes" Erza finished

"Sadly I agree, I wish I had a voice that could do that" Lissana added

"Well its decided" Levy intervened "lets get a new member".

The girls finished dressing and went to the bar to get a drink it was 10pm and they were not tied so they decided to have some fun. As the girls drunk their drinks Erza told Mira, their manager, what they discussed.

"I agree" Mira said happily "We should hold auditions in a month and advertise it" Mira paused to write it in her book.

"If you want to you can go down town usually there are some good singers at this time of night" Mira continued.

With out speaking the girls mutually agreed and left.

Just moments ago the four girls made it to the town square. At that moment something happened

A bunch of teens were making a beat with their mouths and hands. Suddenly every one hushed as a busty blond came out of no where began humming captivating everyones attention.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walk in to the middle of the beat and began humming. I jumped in became I knew these teens from a town over where I freestyle as well, so I began to sing.

(Move, Little mix)

Tell me your name I got a fever for you

I just can't explain But there's just one problem

I'm a bit old school When it comes to loving'

I ain't chasing you Ain't waiting

I'm on a roll You've got to let yourself go

Oh (talk to me) You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)

Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)

'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)

Hey, Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot,

I think that I might fall (woo!) Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early Just what I want

So when we move You move

_I jumped on to the edge of the fountain and started dancing then I dragged to girls from the crown to dance as well._

Hey Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot

I think that I might fall Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early Just what I want

So when we move You move

Oh silly Why you afraid?

Don't be a big baby Quit playing games

And put your arms around me You know what to do

And we can take it down low

Oh You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)

Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!) Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)

(hey yeah oh)

Hey Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable Looking so hot

I think that I might fall Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early Just what I want

So when we move You move

Get your back off the wall Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot (yeah!) I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)

Just what I want So when we move

You move

I know that you wanna But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner When the truth is that you wanna move

So move I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move So move

Move it baby, oh! You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)

Don't leave me standing all by myself Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Looking at no one else Looking at no one else

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!

Boy come and get me Don't be scared

Show me what you do Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who moves? Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me

Don't be scared Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl Like a boy who moves?

Hey,

Get your back off the wall Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthdayLike Christmas day came early

Just what I want So when we move

You move

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey! Boy come and get me

Don't be scared Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl Like a boy who moves!

**Nobodies P.O.V (with the group of girls)**

"I think we found the fifth member" Erza said with a smile on her face and crossed her arms.

The others nodded as they watched her laughing and talking to the teens that made the beat. Thats them they saw her giving them money. The four moved closer to hear the conversation

"Thanks Lucy, its been tough to get a job" one of the youth said.

"I'm glad your here for us" another said.

"Its fine" the blonde know as Lucy replied "You know you really should get a job though, you cant just live off this money because I'm not always gonna be there"

The girls quietly listened, they knew that there was a large population of homeless youth but it didn't cross their minds till now. Erza moved forwards and began talking.

"Hello I'm Erza," She passed a card that said "Audition Fairytail". Lucy accepted the card and put it in her pocket.

"You are really good and we ne.." she was interrupted by the sound of yelling. Looking behind her she saw a group of thugs coming this way.

"Lucy this is the last time you get away" one yelled

"Well excuse me I have to make my leave" the blonde said as she bowed.

The thugs were a meter away when Lucy jumped on the the fountain then on the the balcony of a building, lastly the roof and began running. The thugs followed. She turned to look at Erza and smiled.

"I will try to make it" She yelled than began to run until she was gone.

**A/N REVIEW THANKS ;)**


	2. The Audition Part 1

**Hello Mina, **

**This is my new story it is going to be a fun enjoyable with some romance you choice. Review if you want thanks.**

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS AN NON FOR PROFIT FANFICTION.**

**At fairy Tail Club **

"The auditions are today have you heard from that Lucy girl" levy said placing her chin on the top of her book.

"No" Erza relied taking a sip of her drink.

"We should go get ready we are up after_ Them_" Lissana butted in.

They girls left to get ready to introduce them selfs and start the auditions. Master had allowed them the best slot of the night which pissed off _Them._

"Come on assholes" Erza hissed

"Shut up Erza, were leaving" they snapped "Oh and try to top that"

With that they left . Harmony was officially pissed off.

"Juvia thinks Erza thinks that should forget about them and focus on getting reading" Juvia spoke.

**_Them P.O.V_**

"Those Bitches" a pink haired teen named Natsu fumed.

"Calm down flame brain lets get some drinks and sit down" the short black hair one called Gray said.

"Fine Ice prick" he replied and left to sit in there booth.

At the booth is a tall quite man a little older than the rest he has blue hair and red tattoo on the side of his face his name is Jella . Next to him was a big built guy with long black hair and piecing on his face, his name is Gajeel. Together these four guys make up the number one band in L.A, Time of Our Life or T.O.L. The Natsu and Gray were back with their drinks just in time for the start of Harmony's performance. They wouldn't admit this specially Natsu but they weren't bad they were just missing something, someone. The lights dimmed and their performance began.

(Salute Little mix)

[Erza:]

Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[Levy:]

Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[Juvia:]

It's who we are We don't need no camouflage

It's the female federal And we're taking off

If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[All:]

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[Lissana:]

Sisters we are everywhere Warriors, your country needs you

If you're ready ladies, better keep steady Ready, aim, shoot

Don't need ammunition, on a mission And we'll hit you with the truth

Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!

[Erza:]

Sisters we are everywhere Warriors, your country needs you

If you're ready ladies, better keep steady Ready, aim, shoot

Don't need ammunition. On a mission And we'll hit you with the truth

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[Levy:]

It's who we are We don't need no camouflage

It's the female federal And we're taking off,

If you with me, women let me hear you say

[Juvia:]

Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[All:]

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

[Lissana:]

You think we're just pretty things

You couldn't be more wrong (We're standing strong, we carry on)

Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)

Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)

[All:]

Attention!

Attention!

Individuals!

Originals!

Huh! Let me hear you say,

Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, let me see your hands Stand up and salute

Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

Representing all the women, salute, salute

Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together.

And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters

Huh! Representing all the women, salute, salute!

**Natsu P.O.V**

Half way through the performance I got up and headed to the bar as as walking A girl caught my eye. She was beautiful and had a huge bust she could make any man bow to her. I got the drinks and walked over to her. She seemed to be staring at the performers with no emotion on her face like she was studying them.

"Hey" I walked to her she swung her head over to look at me and smile. For a moment I forgot my name.

"Do you want to join us for a drink it pretty packed" I flirted. She agreed as if she wasn't affected at all by my charm. She is wearing a tight black dress her blonde hair was curled laying at her shoulders.

"So names Natsu" I tried to flirt but she brushed it off.

"Mines Lucy nice to meet" She followed as I lead her to the table.

"Everyone this is Lucy, Lucy this is everyone" I said cooly as I sat down.

"Nice to meet you" She smile and bowed unconsciously giving everyone a view of her breast. She stood up strait and sat down. We casually talked and she sculled down three drinks not ever a bit tipsy.

**Harmony P.O.V**

"Its 11:50 and the auditions end and 12:00" Levy said

"Yeah and so far there has been some good performers but nothing amazing" Lissana added.

"So Juvia takes it that the Lucy girl isn't coming" Juvia stated

"Well may as well tell _them _they can start getting ready" Erza spoke.

Harmony made there way to T.O.L's spot at the booths to see a familiar blonde beauty chatting away to their four most hated guys. It was Lucy.


	3. The End? See the Sequal

**Hello Mina, **

**This is my new story it is going to be a fun enjoyable with some romance you choice. Review if you want thanks.**

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS AN NON FOR PROFIT FANFICTION. I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC.**

**PS: Feel free to just change the song to something you see fit. I had a hard time choosing a song so I just choose the ones I'm listening to.**

**Q&A**

**QUESTION**

**"Nice cliffhanger I wanted to ask what other couples beside Nalu Gale and Jerza and Gruvia are going to be in this Update soon"**

**Well yes I will have all of those a little rivalry as you can see but if you read the bottom A/N and the next chapter you will get you answers.**

**Previously on Harmony **

Harmony made there way to TOL's spot at the booths to see a familiar blond beauty chatting away to their four most hated guys. It was Lucy.

**Harmony P.O.V**

"Lucy?" Erza spoke disrupting their conversation.

The blonde spun around along with the rest of Time of Our Lives.

"Oh Hey, your the girl who gave me this palm card" The blonde placed it on the table shocking TOL.

"Um did you come her to audition" Levy asked

"Yes actually I was planing on going up first but Natsu here asked me to sit with them" Lucy replied. Lucy could see the anger surfaces both girls and guys.

"I'll just audition now" Lucy said but they completely ignored.

"Fucking Hell Natsu" Erza snapped "You always do this"

"Its such a you thing to sabotage us" Lissana added

Natsu laugh "If I knew why she came here I would have never let her sit with us"

Instantly Natsu knew that he just stuffed up and stood up to apologies.

At that moment something broke inside Lucy. She raised her hand and slapped him, the sound echoing around the not silent club.

"You really shouldn't say bad things about people, that is your first mistake" she said using her brown eyes to look into his soul.

"I would like to audition if that is still acceptable" she asked with a smile speared across her face.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Time to show them what I'm made of. I walked to the stage my heals clicking on the floor and all eyes on me. A man passes me a mic.

"Hello Everyone" I say cheerfully. I got a lot of 'woots' and dog whistles.

"I will be singing stronger" I said looking in Natsu direction.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Lucy P.O.V**

I finished the song feeling great honestly I love to sing it just makes me feel so much better. I love to sing that song I do have stronger vocals and could sing a more challenging song but I was not going to play my ace straight a way. I walk down them steps and them club music begins and everyones dances. I walk with a motive straight over to where the pink hair jerk is.

"When will I be able to..." I was saying when I got interrupted.

"I found you Lucy sama what are you doing here" A tall big man that resemble a goat said walking to me.

I new this day would come. I bowed at the girls and guys.

"I apologies, I notice now that it must be the 1st of june and though that may not mean anything to you" They noticed I was acting very proper. finally my butler Capricon made his way to me.

"We must go now Lucy Sama" He said and with that we rushed from the club.

**With T.O.L and Harmony **

"HEARTFILLIA SAMA" they all said at once.

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ BECAUSE THIS THE END OF THIS STORY. IF YOU GO ON TO MY PROFILE YOU WILL GET THE SEQUAL THAT WILL BE MUCH LONGER. THIS WAS JUST A FUN PAST STORY GIVING YOU THE INFORMATION TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT STORY.**


End file.
